Red
by Looop
Summary: [Spoilers. Season 7]. En la habitación de un hospital, Keith se da cuenta que no está tan solo como pensaba.


_So we found our way back home; let our cuts and bruises heal. –_ _ **Sleeping at Last**_

 _Red is the ultimate cure for sadness. –_ _ **Bill Blass**_

* * *

Keith había entendido que no había muerto, pero sus sentidos estaban aún un poco desorientados. Eso no quiere decir que todo estaba bien. Ya que desde hace minutos no escuchaba sonido alguno en el lugar donde estaba. Recuerda un poco el equipo de rescate que lo sacó del León Negro cuando cayó sin energía del espacio. Recuerda escuchar voces diciendo que lo llevaran de inmediato a un hospital. Y después nada.

La verdad, es que Keith tiene miedo de abrir los ojos. Pues el lugar donde está (después de unos segundos llega a la conclusión que es una habitación de hospital) es muy silencioso. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero lo comprende al instante.

No hay nadie junto a él, porque realmente no tiene a alguien. Sus amigos seguramente estaban en sus mismas condiciones y estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Hunk, Pidge, Lance y Allura tenían a los suyos para hacerle compañía. ¿Pero que había de él?, su padre estaba muerto, y Krolia viajaba años luz de la tierra. No tenía a nadie para estar con él cuando abriera los ojos; no se puede encomendar a Shiro, él también había sufrido pérdidas.

Y honestamente Keith está cansado. Tanto tiempo luchando y enojado con el mundo lo había agotado. Lo único que esperaba era que el universo le agradeciera dejándolo tener a alguien cuando todo terminara. Como sus amigos también quiere tener a alguien que lo escuche, que le de un abrazo y le diga _Lo hiciste bien._

Pero él no tiene nada de eso.

O eso piensa, hasta que siente un pequeño – _casi_ fantasmal – movimiento a su lado. Cual asustado se puso cuando sus ojos comenzaron a temblar, diciéndole que los abriera pues quería ver a la persona que estaba a su lado en esa cama de hospital. Pero Keith aún teme, y no quiere sentir una decepción cuando se dé cuenta que realmente no hay nadie; que todo es producto de su propia imaginación.

Pero entonces bajo sus párpados la luz lo molestó, y con apuro los abrió.

Su corazón se detuvo un poco, cuando vio a Krolia sentada en su cama. Y luego se rompió, cuando la vio sonreír con aquella mirada que le dio cuando le dijo que lo amaba. Su mamá estaba ahí. Había regresado por él. A pesar de todo, a pesar de las pérdidas y batallas, Krolia había cumplido la promesa de volverse a ver.

Y el corazón de Keith no aguantó. Aún y con dolor en sus costillas se levantó y la abrazó. Su gesto sorprendió a Krolia, claro que lo hizo. Pero cuando lo sintió temblar solo hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos casos; lo abrazó muy fuerte. Pues él es su hijo y estaba con vida. Había salvado su hogar en una sola pieza. Krolia no iba a lamentar otra pérdida (su corazón ya se había roto por la pérdida de su esposo, no cree que si pierde a Keith este se pueda recuperar).

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Keith. Estoy segura que tu padre también lo estaría— le dijo en voz baja pero firme, sintiéndolo llorar como nunca antes lo hizo.

Porque a Keith no le gusta llorar, lo hace sentir pequeño y vulnerable. Pero al estar abrazando a su mamá, y pensar en todos aquellos momentos de guerra y misiones arriesgadas, se deja sentir pequeño. Ya que n habría más alarmas de emergencias, no habría más soldados buscando acabar con sus vidas, no habría más capturas, ya no había temor de ver heridos a sus amigos. Todo estaba bien ya. Pero el dolor que pasó y angustia siempre lo seguirían. Las palabras que le dijo a sus paladines en el espacio antes de llegar a la Tierra estarían ahí, quizás por el momento apresurado a la batalla ellos las olvidaron, pero Keith no. La culpa estaba ahí porque ellos no merecían eso.

Él no es fuerte, pero le gusta pensar que sí. No es un líder, pero lo intentó a cada momento.

—Ya… todo está bien Keith. Estamos contigo.

Asiente, pero no la suelta. No es hasta que luego se da cuenta que no están solos, y Kolivan está sentado un poco alejado de ellos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quizás Keith está cansado, pero tantos años de lucha por fin habían acabado. Ahora puede estar tranquilo, pues sabe que no está completamente solo. Y aunque la herida de la muerte de su padre siempre esté ahí, sabe que Krolia nunca más lo dejará, y Kolivan también le echará una mano cuando lo necesite.

El futuro ahora es incierto, pero sabe ya no debe temer a abrir los ojos a un nuevo día, pues todo había terminado.

—Vaya, parece que tienes visitas— dice Kolivan mientras la puerta se abre. Y Keith se sorprende de ver a sus amigos sonriéndole. Romelle incluso está ahí, y Hunk tiene una tarjeta roja de _recupérate pronto_ que ha escrito él mismo.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Keith sonríe ampliamente al ver que todos están bien; y que incluso se molestaron en ir a visitarlo. Ya que les importaba. Y su corazón estaba contento. Su mamá y sus amigos estaban ahí para él.

Porque ellos son una pequeña familia, y eso está bien.

* * *

NA. De nuevo aquí escribiendo sobre este final de temporada porque por un momento tuve miedo de que Keith despertara solo y casi lloro. Y lloré cuando vi que Krolia junto a Kolivan estaban ahí. Y ya sé que llorona soy. En fin, quiero creer que cada paladín despertó en tiempo diferente y todos fueron a visitar a Keith porque también creyeron que estaría solo y como vimos un hermoso brotp de Hunk/Keith quise que mi amarillo le hiciera una tarjeta, porque? porque puedo.

Ps. Lloré como magdalena cuando Keith y Krolia visitaron la tumba de Texas Kogane TvT

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
